Versus/Overview
Versus was an Achievement Hunter competition gameplay series, first introduced on March 8, 2013 and uploaded every Thursday after. The premise behind Versus was to put two Achievement Hunter members in a one-on-one match, fighting each other for the Versus belt to be 'King of the Office' for a week. Geoff Ramsey originally came up with the idea following their Let's Play of WWE '13 when Michael Jones brought in a wrestling champion's belt, which was used as the temporary trophy for the series until a new trophy with a golden rooster on it (the rooster being the logo for Rooster Teeth) was made. VS had each regular member of the Achievement Hunter crew (plus Lindsay, Matt, and Jeremy) go one-on-one against one another in a game to win a fake WWE Championship belt and a small rooster trophy for a week. Each episode, the challenger gets to pick which game that s/he and the current champion plays. Following his departure from Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth on April 17, 2015, Ray has been eliminated from the competition and replaced by Jeremy as of mid-October 2015. His last VS! episode (also Jeremy's first appearance) was in VS Episode 111: Ray vs. Jeremy, uploaded on April 16, 2015 (one day before Ray's departure). Ray has since been eliminated from the competition and replaced by Jeremy until the show ended it's run in mid-January 2017. The last episode was broadcast on January 19, 2017. Rules *There are only two people in a match, the previous week's winner and the current week's challenger. **It should be noted that occasionally more than two people will be in an episode. *Previously, the order was where the Achievement Hunters sit in the office in a clockwise direction, Lindsay was added in between Gavin and Ryan in Episode 49 (Gavin, Lindsay, Ryan, Jack, Geoff, Ray, Michael). This order format ended in Episode 51. *The challenger gets to choose the game. There are no restrictions as to whether it's a console game or a PC game (in fact, it doesn't have to be a video game at all, as shown in the past with a foam dart duel and arcade claw game), and the defender doesn't necessarily have to have played the game before. *The current week's winner will be a player in next week's Versus. *All the other Achievement Hunters will act as commentators for the match. *In-game rules may be changed to speed up the pace of the game. Title cards Geoff vs.png|Geoff's Versus Title Card Jack vs.png|Jack's Versus Title Card Ryan vs.png|Ryan's Versus Title Card Gavin vs.png|Gavin's Versus Title Card Michael vs.png|Michael's Versus Title Card Lindsay versus.png|Lindsay's Versus Title Card Matt_VS.png|Matt's Versus Title Card Jeremy_VS_card_large.png|Jeremy's Versus Title Card Ray_vs.png|Ray's Versus Title Card Trivia *In Episodes 31 and 32, both matches were played in Grand Theft Auto V, marking the first time that a game has been repeated. In Episode 33, Geoff was next to face the previous week's winner, Jack. Geoff stated that he wanted to do Grand Theft Auto V again, but thought that the viewers wouldn't like them playing the same game three weeks in a row, so he went with MX vs ATV. Since a game has been repeated, there is now no rule that states a game cannot be repeated. *In Episode 49, instead of Gavin (the previous week's champion) facing off against Ryan, he instead faced off against Lindsay marking her first time competing in a Versus. *In Episode 52, a Versus reset took place and a new challenging order was made. To determine the order, all 7 current competitors competed in a go-kart race and the order of completion of the race would be the new challenge order of Versus. The new order was: Jack, Ryan, Michael, Gavin, Ray, Lindsay, and Geoff. This order format ended in Episode 103. *In Episode 91, Ray was supposed to challenge Gavin (the previous week's champion), but was noticeably absent, which led to the idea of a special Team Edition of Versus where Gavin teamed up with Geoff to take on Jack and Ryan. Because of this reason alone, there is now a rule stating that if the challenger does not show up to face the champion in this week's Versus, then the champion does not have to defend his or her title; however, the champion still has to participate against at least one competitor, or in teams (as shown in Episode 91), in a special non-title match (Statistics will not change if a non-title match takes place). *In Episode 104, a second annual Reset took place where all 8 competitors (excluding Geoff and including new participants Matt and Jeremy) faced off in mini-golf to determine the new order. The new order is now: Ryan, Gavin, Matt, Michael, Jack, Lindsay, and Jeremy. **Ray was supposed to be after Lindsay but has since quit. **In Episode 118, Geoff inserted himself back into the rotation between Lindsay and Jeremy. However, he only challenged Lindsay as a one time fashion. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Series